The technology disclosed herein pertains to body armor. More particularly, the disclosed technology pertains to a load bearing vest for tactical use.
The modern battlefield is more dangerous than ever. Improved munitions have dramatically increased the probability of multiple injuries to combatants. These munitions increase the number and severity of the injuries. Typical tactical vest systems are built to carry all of the soldier's equipment weight directly on the shoulders and neck of the soldiers. One effect of this is decreased range of motion, mobility, of the entire upper body as well as early fatigue, exhaustion, lack of agility, mobility, and maneuverability. In summary, the heavy load the American warfighter is required to carry, while equipping him, may actually decrease his combat effectiveness. Military medical treatment shows an increasing number of injuries to soldiers originating from long term spinal load bearing, many of which have long term debilitating injuries which have caused many soldiers to be placed on limited duty, permanent profiles and even medically discharged from the army.